Konpeito Sweets
by Skeleneko
Summary: Tsuna just wanted to enjoy a sugary treat, that's all. He got much more than he asked for. 1827-ness  Just a short one-shot for those of you who like sweets!


Hey, its Skeleneko again, just here to fart out my random 1827 for you. o3o Just a short one-shot. I dunno, should I have made this into a sweets story or something instead? Meh, just enjoy what I was suddenly inspired to do~

_Warnings: FLUFF n' STUFF, and a bit of OOC-ness, but oh well~ How can you have fluff without a touch of OOC-ness?  
><em>

I have a craving for something sweet!

Summary: Tsuna just wanted to enjoy a sugary treat, that's all. He got much more than he asked for.

_**Note: Konpeito is a type of rock candy that is very sweet. It is made from pure sugar, look it up! 8D**_

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat down on the ground under a cool, shady tree and pulled out a small bag of rock candy with the happy bubble letters spelling out 'Konpeito' on the front.<p>

He had saved some money from his meager allowance to buy a treat for himself. And, he finally passed a test. Gokudera was more than proud, but was absent that day from his 'sister-phobia' and was spending the day recovering while Yamamoto was away for a all-day baseball exhibition. Reborn...had mysteriously disappeared for that day saying that he had some business to attend to. He didn't mind too much. It was a little lonelier, but it was only for one day, right?

He smiled to himself with his luck and tried to tug the bag open...to no avail. A frown started to creep onto his face as he struggled to open the bag of sugary candy.

After several failed attempts he huffed, and tried to pull the bag open even harder.

A rain of colored rock candy flurried around him from the small bag.

"Hiii!," he squeaked as the rock candy fell around him.

"Ah! I was looking forward to eating those," he said glumly.

He looked at the badly opened bag to check for any possible surviving pieces of rock candy that were lucky enough to live.

He picked out a single purple piece of candy from the bottom of the bag.

"Oh well, better than nothing," he said to himself. Just as he was about to pop the treat into his mouth he heard a voice that sent shivers up his spine.

"Littering on school grounds in against the rules," a cold voice said from above,"I'll bite you to death."

"Hiii! Hi-Hibari-san!," he yelped again, looking up at the intimidatingly scary head prefect.

Hibari glared at the brunet who was shaking with fear and looking at the spilled candy with hysteria.

"I-I'm sorry Hi-Hibari-san! I'll pick it up!," he said reaching for one of the fallen pieces. A hand reached out and picked up one of the pieces of rock candy before he could reach it.

"Konpeito?," Hibari said curiously, eying the little tuna-fish.

"Ah...un," Tsuna muttered. The single piece of candy still in his hand, which was still midway to his mouth due to the fact that he had frozen as soon as he saw the prefect.

He looked down and missed the mischievous glint that went though Hibari's eyes.

Tsuna felt fingers take the lone piece of candy from his hand and looked to see Hibari's hand with the single purple piece of candy.

'_W-when did he crouch down next to me?,'_ Tsuna thought idly.

The tuna-fish stared dumbfounded as the prefect put the last piece of candy into his mouth. (A/N: As in, Hibari ate it)

"H-Hey! That was mine!," Tsuna yelled, forgetting who he was talking to. Shortly after the outburst he slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Hn, did you really want the candy that badly?," the prefect teased.

Tsuna blushed at his childishness...until he felt a hand tip his chin towards the prefect.

"Hi-hiba-," he was cut off by lips meeting his own.

Tsuna felt himself blush more than he thought capable. He shut his eyes tightly and blushed even harder when Hibari's lips moved against his own surprising gentleness.

He gasped and shot open his eyes when he felt a tongue lap at his lower lip. Hibari took advantage of the smaller and drove his tongue into the wet cavern, mapping out the space. He caressed the immobile tongue, urging it to respond.

Tsuna felt the candy's sweetness mix itself in his mouth and stared with half lidded eyes at the prefect, who still had his normal stoic expression. Tsuna's tongue tentatively poked the older's with caution, and soon they swirled around each other. Tsuna's moaned slightly into the kiss which in return caused the prefect to smirk and take more dominance.

After what had felt like an hour, though it was probably no more than several seconds, Hibari pushed the piece of rock candy into his mouth and broke the kiss. He lapped at the connecting saliva to break it. Tsuna's mind was still in a sweet haze.

"Be sure to clean up this mess herbivore," Hibari said as he walked away smirking.

Tsuna stared at the prefect's jacket which flapped in the wind before starting to pick up the pieces of wasted candy.

"I wonder what would have happened if Hibari-san found me with a full bag of Konpeito."

* * *

><p><strong>~*Mini Omake*<strong>~

"Oi, Dame Tsuna," a certain baby hitman tutor called out.

"Mou, what is it Reborn?," Tsuna said, stuck on a bit of homework that the arcobaleno was forcing him to do.

"I'll tell you what, if you can pass the test tomorrow at school with an A, I'll reward you," the baby started.

"With what? A Dying-Will Bullet to the head? No thanks!," Tsuna snapped, trying to concentrate on his half-assed math homework.

"I'll give you an entire bag of Konpeito, how about that? I won't even steal any from you," Reborn finished.

"..."

"...well?"

"...HIIIIIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAW THAT!"

"Kufufu, I have my sources Dame Tsuna."

"WH-WHATS WITH THE MUKURO LAUGH! ?"

* * *

><p>And there you go, just to tell you guys, I might update Big Bad Wolves a little late, so this is more or less to compensate for the time. I hope you liked it. That was my first attempt at a make-out scene by the way. ; w ; Oh, and please tell me if I made any mistakes!<p> 


End file.
